


[Podfic] Magickal Lore

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: [Podfic] Book of Sanguine [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Autofellatio, Bukkake, Cover Art, Crack Treated Seriously, Dragon sex, Frottage, Hemipenis, In-Universe RPF, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sexual Inexperience, Size Kink, dracophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: Farengar's tastes are a bit unusual; Sanguine can accommodate that.





	[Podfic] Magickal Lore

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magickal Lore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821931) by [Fallowsthorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallowsthorn/pseuds/Fallowsthorn). 

> :D :DD :DDD <strike>I love the smell of dragon sex and mage curiosity and being more into something than you expected in the morning!</strike> Thank you to Fallowsthorn for the recording permission!
> 
> I've posted the whole series (to date) in full in [the first part of this series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602193), if you'd prefer to listen to the whole thing in one go.
> 
> Also on [Dreamwidth](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/187921.html) and [tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/188107044188/hmmmm-this-audio-file-is-too-large-for-tumblr).

  
cover by sylvaine

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click mp3 to stream):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Skyrim/skyrim_sanguine_magickallore_fallowsthorn_sylvaine.mp3) (17 MB | 35:40)  
[m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Skyrim/skyrim_sanguine_magickallore_fallowsthorn_sylvaine.m4b) (17 MB | 35:40)

* * *

Streaming:  


**Author's Note:**

> Since this has come up a few times: I am fairly immune to TMI, so don't hesitate to tell me if this got you going. It's porn, that just means I'm doing my job right ;D


End file.
